The Plunge!
by twilightismylife140
Summary: what would happen if bella did the passion plunge! i suck at summarys more details inside!
1. The Plunge

**AN: Ok so this is a 1 shot that I wrote a few days ago that finally posted because I did the passion plunge. For those of you who don't know what that is it is a charity that raises money to send athletes form Massachusetts to the Special Olympics. Hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters or the passion plunge!**

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Edward it's almost time to go!"

"Bella calm down the registration doesn't open till 10 am and it 8 am!" Edward told me in an annoyed tone.

"I know that Edward but I want to be there early"

"I still don't understand why you would want to run into 25 degree water in the middle of February."

"I told you Edward I tutored a little girl back in Phoenix that had Down syndrome and we got really close and I want to give something back to the community."

**(AN: For those of you who don't know what down syndrome is here is a formal definition for you: ****a genetic disorder, associated with the presence of an extra chromosome 21, characterized by mild to severe mental retardation, weak muscle tone, a low nasal bridge, and epicanthic folds at the eyelids.) **

"I know it scares me to think that you will be running into 25 degree water, I mean Bella with your luck you will get hypothermia or something and I just really don't want anything to happen to you."

As he said this he gave me that pleading look that told me he wasn't kidding he was worried about my health, I didn't want to point out the fact that I would probably trip over my feet when I ran into the water because if I did then he would have one more reason not to let me go in. as much as I love Edward if he didn't want me to do this he would probably make me stand in the chicken coop with all the other people who were to scared to go into the water.

Oh well that is what I loved best about Edward, his love for me and how he always had to keep me safe.

"Honey I will be fine you know that and if you really want to keep me safe plunge with me. We all know you won't get cold from the water so why not do that? For me please? As a compromise?"

"Ok as long as I don't have to leave your side the whole time ok?"

"Yes that is fine Edward I wouldn't expect anything less form the man I love."

"Ok let's go before Alice makes you dress up in a costume for this thing"

"Yes sir" I said wit a smirk knowing that Alice would do exactly that if we gave her the chance.

* * *

**2 Hours later**

"Come on Bella registration is open we can go sign in and get you some food before the plunge."

"That sounds like a good plan I didn't eat anything before we left the house and now I am starving!"

"I know I can hear your stomach growling form over here" he said chuckling.

"Stupid vampire" I mumbled form across the tent as Edward signed us in, I could hear him laughing when I said that.

* * *

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

"All plungers come into the tent for a briefing on what is going to happen today!" said a man with a microphone.

"Ok Bella this is it are you sure you really want to do this?" Edward asked me as if I was going to back out now, yeah right!

"No Edward I am not going to back out if that is what you're asking."

"Ok if this is really what you want we will do this; just promise me that you won't go all the way under ok?"

"I will not go under all the way if that makes you feel better Edward."

"Good and just so you know my whole family is here and will be holding towels open and ready for you when we run back out of the water."

"Ugh! I knew Alice would never just let us do this alone I bet you if she though she could have gotten away with it she would have hired a camera man to take pictures of this!" after I said this Edward looked a little funny like he was trying to hide something from me. Then it hit me she had! Oh the little devil she was going to get it!

"She didn't!?"

"She did."

"Edward I really hope you don't love your sister that much because she is about to die!"

* * *

**APOV**

Oh no! Bella found out about the camera crew she I going to kill me! I had good intentions though I mean without me she would have no way to remember this day when she became one of us. This way when she wanted to relive the moment she could whenever she wanted. Uh oh here she comes and she looks livid I should have Jazzy clam her down some when she gets over here.

* * *

**BPOV**

Man was Alice in for it I can't believe she had the nerve to get this all on film. Like I would need to relive this moment if I did something embarrassing or stupid when they were filming me. I know she means well but I don't want this damn it! Oh that's not like me to curse even if it is in my head. Just as I was about to tell Alice off they called for all of the plungers to get to the starting line, boy was this her lucky day today.

I felt Edward slip his cold hand into mine as we got ready to run into the water.

"Are you ready Bella?" I could tell he was a little excited, I could see it in his eyes.

"Yes I am!"

"Good because we are about to start in 3 minutes." He told me.

"Ok plungers are you ready?!" the man with the microphone asked us all.

"Yes!" we all shouted back at him.

"Ok then"

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"GO!" the yelled. With that everyone was running into the freezing cold water. As I went in I couldn't feel my body it was so cold in there. I felt Edward go down and pick me up and carry me to where everyone was waiting for us.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes Edward I am fine I can't feel my legs and feet although with all these blankets and towels I am starting to warm up quick." At that statement he calmed down and smiled at me.

"Well we did it Bella we did our first passion plunge! Now lets get you dressed in some nice warm clothes and get you home safe." With that Alice took me into the changing room and I completely forgot that I was mad at her for the time being because I was so grateful for the warm clothes to put on. My first passion plunge I couldn't believe I had done it, it felt good like I had done my part for the time being. I was proud to say that I had done this for me and for my friend Jen.

When Alice was done dressing me with the warmest clothes humanly possible we all got into the cars and drove home. I wonder if we will do this again I hope so because it was one of the most fulfilling experiences in my life.

**THE END**

**

* * *

AN: ok so the story behind this story is that today at noon today I did the passion plunge and I though I would write a story about Bella doing the same thing because hey she is a caring character and it seemed like something she would do. So the events in the story were actually based on what happened today to me like doing this for a little girl I know who's name is Jen and how I left to early, also something I didn't mention in the story was that as I was running back out of the water I lost my shoe lol right. Now for the things that were total made up like there being a camera crew just for me (yeah I wish right?) and having a concerned boyfriend (lol I wish I don't have a BF). Oh I forgot I was running into the Atlantic Ocean just so everyone knows and it actually was 25 degrees in the water today!**

**Well I hope everyone liked it! Please review and tell me!**

**Julia**

**AKA Twilightismylife140**

**P.S. I hope everyone has a good vacation for those of you who have it like me! also disregard all the stuff in the note above about todays because when i actually weote the story it was the day i did it but my lovely computer wouldn't let me post it until now.**


	2. AN:really really important please read!

AN: ok so I know I just up one of these up but put up with me here I have something important to say

AN: ok so I know I just up one of these up but put up with me here I have something important to say.

I am trying to write

I am going to be judging the historical challenge by xilaberry and we really need more people to write stories/participate in the challenge. A link to the rules and guide lines is right here: /s/4134902/1/HistoricalChallenge

I know this is sort of a bribe but if some people write a story for it even if it is a one shot I might be able to get the next chapter up sooner.

Ok so that is all I have to say to all of my lovely readers! So pretty please at least look at the challenge even if you don't do it!

Julia


End file.
